Scuffed Up Goggles
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Upon finding a pair of worn-out goggles in a box filled with Ratchet's prized possessions, Ratchet reveals how he got them and the fun craziness he had while they rested on his furry head. Clank gets another insight into sentimentality and also finds out he'll be part of creating a new chapter of happy memories for his best friend.


**New name change, new Ratchet and Clank story coming out! I've been out of the galaxy to chase after a cute lizard monster dork and I've got a New Age Philosophy major resting atop my furry head! This nutty little beast sure is flying into a monstrous scene, but hey, might as well write one more story about these two before I get back to going after my inner monster! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

**~Scuffed Up Goggles~**

Ratchet hadn't cleaned his room in ages, it was such messy jungle of a bedroom. Clank wasn't too thrilled awaking from his sleep mode to see such messy living quarters day in and out.

Being part of the Galactic Rangers meant their off time was a bit on the limited side, yet Ratchet still somehow managed to squeeze free time and working as a mechanic on spaceships and crafts when they weren't off kicking the evil Dr. Nefarious's metal butt. Even if Grim's garage wasn't the most homely place, Clank was happy to call it home and have a family with Ratchet and Grim.

"This might be even worse than disabling the Deplanetizer, pal. I think the last time I had my room cleaned was when I was still in overalls." commented Ratchet, using his Omniwrench to kick some trash out through an open window, which fell into one of the waste disposal containers outside. "Speaking of, we might need a Deplanetizer to deal with this mess."

"I highly doubt the use of a planet destroying super-weapon is necessary to remove garbage from our living quarters, Ratchet." chuckled Clank, amused that Ratchet would even joke about using such dramatic action to clean up messes. "Besides, it'll be good not crawling through a mound of useless junk and empty boxes everyday."

Clank's usual 'nerd talk' always went along well when Ratchet joked around with his metallic little pal. After all, Clank was right, he'd had enough stubbing his furry toes on pieces of metal scattered about the room, and of course going through the daily trouble of finding his hoverboots. The Lombax grabbed up pieces of metal and a few broken pieces of gear he'd tried to fix to no avail, tossing them into the waste disposal containers and grabbing up his messy clothes too.

"No need for you to grab any of my clothes, Clank. I'll take care of em'." said Ratchet, not wanting Clank to find his dirty undergarments, especially any of his underwear because it would be so awkward talking with Clank about clothing meant to cover more private areas of the body.

Nodding, Clank went back to work, going emptying out some old drink cans and throwing away the broken toys, malfunctioning gear and weaponry, and even some food dishes too filthy to ever be touched by organic hands. He got underneath the Lombax's bed, pulling out all manner of junk, before stopping upon hitting some metallic box pushed very far away, as his neon green eyes blinked in surprise at what he found.

"Ratchet, I believe I've found something interesting underneath your bed." came Clank's voice from underneath his bed, as Ratchet turned to see the little robot emerging from underneath his bedding. "It's too heavy for me to carry, I require some assistance acquiring it."

"Don't worry, I'll grab it pal." said Ratchet as he tossed his laundry down the chute, getting on his knees and reaching his gloved hand forth, grabbing the metallic box by it's handle and pulling it out into the light, as he wipes the sweat off his furry head and aviator's cap. "Phew. Cleaning up the room is thirsty work. Clank, check it out for me while I grab a drink."

"Sure thing, Ratchet." replied Clank, approaching the metallic box and blinking in awe at it, as he could make out that it was a rusted and dusty. He looked around for a vacuum cleaner, grabbing the hose and turning back to look at the box.

Flipping the switch, the vacuum blew the dust into the air, with Clank groaning as he flips the switch to sucking and uses the hose to suck all of the escaped dust up. He flipped the vacuum off, so he could finally see what the object was. He carefully inspected the rusty blue box, seeing it decorated with silly stickers and drawings, seeing very poorly drawn on the lid 'Ratchet's Memories', with the 'R' backwards.

As Clank was looking at the box, he placed his metallic hands on the box's lid, looking around the bedroom and then back at the box. He really should wait for Ratchet to return, but his curiosity got the better of him and he slowly raised the lid on the box, viewing the contents inside. It was mostly colorful drawings, a Captain Qwark action figure, a smaller and slightly beat up Omniwrench, a stuffed Fongoid plush that perhaps was cuddled by his best friend during stormy nights, and a pair of very worn goggles.

"Hey, pal, what'd you find? Anything worth keeping?" questioned Ratchet, before freezing upon seeing the contents in the box. Clank found his old box of cherished childhood memories, he was fighting the urge to blush when he realized his best friend had found that.

"Ratchet, I do believe I've discovered what appears to be a time capsule of your childhood. Were you intending to have future lifeforms view the early part of your life?" questioned Clank, completely ignorant about the box, coming out with some out of this world idea that almost made the Lombax bust out laughing.

Clank might be much more intelligent than him, but not so much in matters such as these. He did remember that Clank was a child considering he was just a few months old, thankfully he didn't need to rock the robot back and forth in his furry arms and feed him oil by use of a baby bottle. He thought back to his aviator's cap and how Clank's got one as well, teaching Clank about sentimentality and how his aviator's cap represented a part of him, along with being one of his most prized possessions and something he very rarely ever took off, though he did take it off when he showered.

Ratchet slowly bent down and picked up the box, placing it on the bed. He then grabbed Clank and sat on the bed, allowing his best friend to sit in his lap. Naturally, Clank was confused and looked up at the Lombax's face, blinking a few times. He was about to say something, but Ratchet placed his gloved hand onto the robot's metallic hand, letting him know he'll explain it to him.

"It's not a time capsule, pal. Besides, I don't know of any advanced races would wanna look at some adventurous kid's box of treasures." commented Ratchet, bringing Clank closer and letting them both look inside the box. "Well, let me just take care of one thing and then I'll tell you about this."

Spotting the Captain Qwark action figure, Ratchet grabbed it and tossed it up, smacking it out the window using his Omniwrench, before gasping when he heard the figure strike one of the elderly patrons outside the garage who screamed as he was struck in the eye. With how tarnished the 'hero's' reputation is, the figure wouldn't bring any bolts and also he saw the fame hungry and egotistical captain for what he truly was and besides, he and Clank are real heroes.

"Unfortunate that someone had to be struck with that junk." joked Clank, doing his mechanical giggle.

"You could say it's my personal treasure chest, a box filled with some of my most prized possessions. Yeah, I'm a teenager and hero to the galaxy, but I could never part with these. Too many good memories and lots of happy times are in this box." smiled Ratchet, sighing happily as he gazed upon the contents in the box, with Clank looking at the box and back at Ratchet.

"I see. So, this box has items of tremendous sentimental value to you, Ratchet?" questioned Clank, receiving a nod from his best friend. "How intriguing. My data banks will be full upon studying the concept of such things."

Clank always had to study something, it was pretty cute, actually. It was nice getting to be the big brother in their friendship, plus Clank was so adorable when it came to picking up on concepts he didn't yet understand. He affectionately patted Clank on his metallic back, as the little robot looked at him and smiled. He then spotted his goggles and grabbed them from the box.

Upon seeing them, Ratchet saw his goggles definitely looked worse than he remembered. The straps were worn and discolored, the rubber was coming apart, and the lens were scuffed and cracked in some places. He sure got his bolts worth out of these goggles, especially considering just what he put them through and all the craziness and chaos he and his protective gear had endured throughout his early childhood.

'Ratchet, I sense something is wrong? The goggles?" questioned Clank, noticing Ratchet fondly looking at them, as if he's taken a trip down memory lane.

"Just thinking back to when Grim got these for me, pal. I had loads of adventures with these and they always rested atop my head." smiled Ratchet, chuckling as he remembered his first time using a rocket pack and how high up he flew and ending up flying into a dust storm. "These googles have lots of good stories behind them."

"So, they're just as important to you as your headgear? Judging from the conditions it looks like you've used them to open canisters." commented Clank, giggling as Ratchet shot him a playful glare. "No rough-housing, remember? Besides, we'll just make more mess that requires cleaning up."

He might find a use out of these goggles yet, strapping Clank to a rocket and giving him an all expenses paid trip through the cosmos of space. On second thought, probably not a good idea because he'd miss the robot's company and Clank would kill him if he even attempted something like that. Plus, he needs to give the robot a history lesson on his goggles and teach the robot something new.

"Nope, I wore them whenever I got to operate tools that required safety gear, especially when it came to cutting metal. And when I built my first rocket pack from parts around the garage, I needed them on to keep the dust from my eyes and to make sure I didn't crash through somebody's window." remarked Ratchet, chuckling as he looks back on his crazy adventures outside and in the air. "Plus, I thought I looked cool in them too." Ratchet finished, adjusting his aviator's cap.

Clank could see that Ratchet was having a moment. He seemed to find enjoyment in reminiscing about his childhood, even though he's still technically a child now. He pondered for a moment and then looked back at the goggles, taking them from Ratchet's gloved hands and carefully looking at them, examining them and being careful not to damage the prized item that means so much to his best friend.

"So, I take it you feel a sense of nostalgia towards these goggles? Keep them for all these years must show your care towards the item in question." said Clank, carefully looking at the item and then turning to face Ratchet. "Ratchet?"

"Yeah, pal?" came Ratchet, smiling at he found it cute Clank was inspecting something really so trivial in nature.

"In the future, would you feel nostalgia and sentimentality towards me?" asked Clank, looking up at his best friend and putting on a small smile, only for Ratchet to scoop him up into a hug, dropping the goggles onto the bed. He just had to hug Clank when he asked that/

Did Clank really have to ask such a silly question? Considering how young he is and the fact he's still pretty much in training pants when it comes to learning about organics and the way they behave is different from how robots are. The little robot's his best friend, his brother-like figure and he loves him immensely. Hugging wasn't something they did often, but Ratchet knew Clank welcomed the affection when given.

"You're my best friend, pal! I'm gonna treasure all the fun and adventures we have together for the rest of my life!" smiled Ratchet, nuzzling Clank's shimmering metallic head, closing his eyes and hugging the little robot a bit more.

"Thank you, Ratchet, you're my best friend too and a friendship I want to last forever." replied Clank, touched by Ratchet's words and hugging back with his small metallic arms, basking in the warmth of the moment. "Can you hold me, Ratchet?" He asked, sounding cute as all heck.

"Did you even have to ask, pal? Now this is something I'll cherish getting to hold you!" smirked Ratchet, picking up the cute little robot and hugging him close, allowing Clank to be warmly snuggled against him in such a warming and welcoming embrace.

Clank smiled up at Ratchet and snuggled into his chest, finding comfort in being this close to his best friend. He kept Clank close and didn't even mind the cold sensation of hugging his metallic little pal, just happy to be sharing this wholesome moment with his one and only pal. He tenderly stroked Clank's antenna, laughing as Clank giggled at the touch and nuzzled Ratchet's face in thanks.

"Oh, Ratchet, no matter how many times you show affection, I always enjoy every moment of it." remarked Clank, nuzzling Ratchet's face again, before feeling his Lombax friend tighten the hug on him.

"Like I said, you're my best pal and having you in my life is truly something else." replied Ratchet, putting Clank back down and looking at his goggles resting on his bed. "I've had a great childhood and I'll keep having amazing memories with you by my side."

Clank smiled warmly at Ratchet, beaming at him happily. He stared back at the goggles and gently picked them up in his metallic hands, looking at them intensely and then back at Ratchet. These meant something to Ratchet, they represented another aspect of his best friend and something that was part of him during his early childhood, as he carefully looks at the damage done to the protective gear.

"Ratchet, it's possible to repair these goggles and make them adequate enough to be worn once more, though it would take some time to make them acceptable for use in the field of combat." said Clank, looking at the worn condition of the protective gear. "And if I may say, it would look rather nice along with your headgear."

Did Clank just say Ratchet would look cute with his aviator's cap and goggles? It certainly seemed that way and the Lombax fought to keep himself from blushing, the little robot sure could flatter him. He grabbed his goggles from Clank and just as the little robot was about to say something, he fixed the goggles onto Clank's head, letting them rest above his neon green eyes, pulling the straps and tightening them so they stay on Clank's head.

Surprised by the action, Clank hoped off the bed and came to the mirror in the bedroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked ridiculous wearing them, they made him look like he had four eyes instead of two, plus goggles weren't useful for robots. They'd do nothing for his eyes, plus the protective gear is better suited for an organic being rather than a robot. Still, he had to admit it felt nice that Ratchet would allow him to wear such a prized possession of his, even if it were unnecessary for robots to wear them.

"They look nice on you, pal. You look like you're ready to go for a hoverboard race." commented Ratchet, laughing at Clank's somewhat amused expression and seeing how silly his best friend look wearing em'.

"That would be reckless for me to partake in such an event. You're the pilot, I'm the navigator for you." remarked Clank, giggling as Ratchet rose from his bed and patted him on his back. "Anyway, you up for fixing your protective gear?"

"Sure thing, pal. Let's get to repairing." smiled Ratchet, pulling Clank into a hug and playfully pressing his finger into one of the robot's circuits, causing Clank to gasp and giggle at the ticklish sensation. "And thanks, Clank, you really are a true friend."

"My pleasure, Ratchet." replied Clank as he giggled, hugging Ratchet back as they Lombax carried him out of the bedroom and downstairs towards the workshop. It's time to get repairing.

**The end.**

* * *

**I like goggles and I love Ratchet and Clank! Plus, I bet like with the aviator's cap, Clank would look rather cute wearing a pair of goggles, and it'd be a cute little moment having Clank get to see Ratchet's sentimentality for those goggles, along with learning more about it from his friend! And that was that for my story, I'm back off to get with my favorite lizard monster! This is RandallBeast19, mate of Randall Boggs and masterful beast, heading off to kiss some cute lizard!**


End file.
